


That's better

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endlich findet ihr Zeit, euch einfach zu entspannen und über die guten alten Zeiten zu reden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495361) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Es war eine lange Zeit vergangen, seit dem letzten Mal, bei dem du und Jody Zeit hattet, euch einfach ein wenig auszuruhen. Du und sie hattet vor über drei Jahren begonnen, gemeinsam zu jagen, als sie dich vor einer übernatürlichen Kreatur gerettet hatte, und irgendwie hattet ihr beide es geschafft, Jagdpartner zu werden.  
Und ja, du liebtest deinen Job in gewisser Weise, aber es war nett, sich endlich einfach setzen zu können, und über Gott und die Welt zu reden.  
„Oh, erinnerst du dich an dieses Ding, dass wir letztes Jahr getötet haben? Das war gruselig.“ Sie lachte und du nicktest zustimmend.  
„Jep. Das war verdammt gruselig, aber wir haben's ja geschafft, nicht wahr?“  
„In gewisser Weise sollten wir uns dafür bei Bobby bedanken“, erwiderte sie.  
Du lachtest. „Sicher, dein Freund hat uns auf jeden Fall gerettet. Gott sei dank gibt es ihn.“ Du hörtest ein räuspern neben dir und sahst auf.  
„Ich bin nicht wirklich Gott“, meinte der Mann.  
Du verdrehtest die Augen. „Nun, dann eben danke an den König der Hölle, der irgendwie verknallt in ihn war, und ihn darum zurück gebracht hat“, meintest du, brachtest Jody und Bobby so dazu, sich an ihren Getränken zu verschlucken.  
Crowley nickte nur und begann zu lächeln. „Das ist besser, denke ich.“


End file.
